Counselling II
by Farai V1
Summary: It's the much awaited sequel to Counselling! It continues from the first story. But this one is more focused on Persephone and Hades. Hades has been ignoring Persephone. But why is that? Is there another cheating scandal? Featuring other Gods and Goddesses. Enjoy and R&R!
_**It's been a long time coming. You've been asking for a sequel and I felt like writing one. It's not going to be a one-shot like the first story. On that note, if you're reading this kind of story for the first time, I advise you to go read the first Counselling fanfic to understand this one better, because this is definitely the sequel. Unlike Counselling II – which, again, will be a full-chaptered story – Counselling is a complete and long one-shot, but still worth the time.**_

 _ **Ya'll wanted to see Persephone and Hades' story? Well, here you go!**_

 _ **Keep in mind. If I'm inaccurate in some places (Like god titles, or histories), I really couldn't care less because this is fanfiction, and this fic isn't meant to be taken too seriously. It's not like I haven't done research of my own. But there are just too many interpretations of Greek Mythology to create something of consensus. The story is merely done out of pleasure, for your enjoyment.**_

 _ **So, without further ranting, on to some more drama!**_

* * *

 **Counselling II**

Hades strode to breakfast at his own pace. He was searching for something. His eyes were literally darting all over the place. He peeked into rooms and open sections in the hallway. But for some odd reason, he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Hades!" Poseidon greeted jovially, approaching the God.

Hades only spared him a glance and asked, "Have you seen it?"

That forced Poseidon to halt his strut, and eye his brother in confusion. "Have I seen what?"

Hades took a conspiratory pose, whispering softly, "The shiny thing."

"The shiny…thing?"

"Yeah, the shiny thing!" Hades confirmed.

Poseidon scratched his head. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Hades act so weirdly. It's been a few months now. He'd been acting very randomly at times. And in all this time, the God of Waters had yet to see Persephone.

"Can't say I have, buddy," Poseidon said, a bit unnerved. "What does it look like?"

"You'll know it when you see it," answered the God of the Underworld, choosing to leave his already confused brother just the way he was.

"Oh man," Poseidon moaned, "don't tell me we have another cheating problem."

He shrugged as he further entertained such a thought. After all, drama was always a delicious distraction from the boredom of God-life.

Hades arrived in the breakfast room, noting all the Gods and Goddesses in their allocated seats. There were two vacant seats that were prepared for him and his wife, but Persephone was nowhere to be seen.

He looked unperturbed by it, going to his place among the Gods. He watched on at the other God's antics.

"Say ahh, my love," Athena coaxed, raising a grape near Hephaestus's face.

"No fair, you did this yesterday! It's my turn! Hephaestus, open your mouth!" Aphrodite commanded, mimicking Athena.

"Now who is not being fair?! You had him for two entire nights!"

The God of Smithing looked torn. He squirmed on the spot, turning increasingly nervous at the fierce gazes from his lovers. "It's okay… I already have plenty of food on my plate already."

Instead of picking one Goddess, he decided to go for the grey area, disappointing both women.

"You can't keep dodging the issue of choice, my love. One day, you will have to pick Aphrodite or me as your partner. I am willing to wait for as long as possible for that day to come. But if choosing even who serves you grapes is difficult for you, then waiting might prove frustrating for all involved."

"She's got a point, Hephaestus. Treat us equally and don't ignore us because you're afraid of picking favourites. In fact, I'd be more upset at you if you just sat there and chose the most convenient way not to do anything, while we're here, trying our best to earn favour with you."

They both made valid points, and Hephaestus felt like an idiot for chickening out on them when they were trying to be there for him.

"I'm sorry… Since Aphrodite was with me for two nights then it is best that Athena be allowed to have me another morning."

Although pouting, Aphrodite relented. "Fine."

Athena beamed at her lover, happily offering grapes. "That is much better, my love."

Hades tore his eyes from the unbelievable scene and turned to Hermes, who was sulking in his seat.

"Blowjob, blowjob, blowjob," he softly cried out, moaning in despair into his hands.

Hades raised an eyebrow, bewildered with Hermes' choice of words.

Yes, things have certainly changed since Hephaestus was able to score both Athena and Aphrodite. Zeus even interacted with the God of Smithing more than he used to, occasionally sharing his profound knowledge on the ways of satisfying women. Unfortunately for him, he became a target for Hera's jealousy and anger again.

Mother and son had not had a moment to talk yet. Hades had seen Zeus pressuring Hera to have a one-on-one conversation with her estranged blood, but Hera seemed to always have and excuse for chickening out. Her proud visage did nothing to hide her fear; fear that she would be rejected by Hephaestus, and that it was too late to make amends.

Hades mentally groaned. Life had certainly become more interesting since the arrival of that Demigod. What was her name again? The King of the Underworld merely shrugged in the end. She wasn't that important anyway.

"Hades?" Hestia coaxed.

Hades turned to her, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Do you know where Persephone is? I am aware that it is the time when she can leave the Underworld now."

Hades turned away from her. He took a large jug of beer and drank it.

"Hades?" Hestia called, a bit confused.

"Beats me," he muttered, sounding like he would rather not talk about it.

Hestia left him alone. She had a feeling that something was going on, and that her question might have touched a nerve.

Another struggling couple, ey?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… you don't exactly know why he is acting that way?" Atenna reiterated.

Persephone sighed. She was seated in the exact place that Aphrodite would have usually occupied. "I do not. It frustrates me so much that he's ignoring me. I have no idea what I've done to deserve such treatment."

Atenna dawned a thinking pose. "Hmm, it's difficult to surmise the situation with little information. When did this start?"

"A few years now. One moment, we are as any couple should be; the next, he blatantly refuses to speak with me. And those _Mhms_ and _Yeses_ don't count."

"Maybe you said something that might have upset him. What was discussed in your last conversation, my lady?"

Persephone really thought about it, so much so that it took an entire minute for her to start her story.

"You know about how I was kidnapped by Hades and lost my virginity at the exact same time?"

Atenna's brows rose an inch, showing visible intrigue. "That legend is true?"

Persephone nibbled on her lip. "Most of it. One day when I was playing on a field of flowers, he came out of nowhere, took me on his chariot and had his way with me – all before he even went back to the Underworld."

"My goodness," Atenna murmured, reproachful of unintentional insults. "I'm so sorry."

"What? Oh no, it isn't as bad as it sounds. Although he did take me without permission, I liked it a lot. In fact, I wanted him to 'take me without permission' again and again."

"Okay? I don't know how to say this, my lady, but I think what you were experiencing was-"

"Stockholm Syndrome? Yeah, Mother said the same thing when I first visited her. And maybe it was Stockholm Syndrome, but my love for him wasn't fabricated. I do not regret that moment, because it allowed me to meet a wonderful God."

… Atenna wondered if Persephone understood what she just said.

The Demigod didn't know if she could voice her disagreements on Persephone's visage of Hades. Rape wasn't something to take lightly.

As if reading her mind, Persephone snickered. "Oh relax. I did feel victimised and used at first. But you know, Hades can be an incredibly considerate lover when it calls for it."

"Even so, Lady Persephone, I can't say I agree with your husband's…methods. Nonetheless, I have no right to judge either of you, because I wasn't there. So first thing's first: Do love you him?"

Persephone raised an inquisitive brow. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Then that's all I needed to hear. Since we don't know the real cause of the issue, it is advisable that we take some time to investigate. I will need you to pry for anything that we can use as reference. Now, this may require to actively communicate with the Gods and Goddesses myself, but I will need to find out from any of them if Hades has given any hints as to why he neglects you."

"I've heard from Aphrodite about that… Why don't you ever go to any celebrations or feasts?"

Atenna smiled warmly at her. "Forgive me, my lady, but even with the status of Demigod, I do not picture myself in the same light."

This truly garnered Persephone's interest. "Can I hear your legend?"

Atenna blinked at her. "My…legend?"

"Your story. I want to hear about your many struggles and victories. Did you ever slay a demon? Or travel to the far reaches of the world in a single bout?"

Atenna sweat-dropped at Persephone's eager, yet inaccurate, attention. "I hate to disappoint you, my lady, but I'm nothing special. I have never achieved great and noble feats like the rest of you. Admittedly, I have experienced numerous struggles, but it pales in comparison to all of you.

Persephone paused and gave Atenna a long stare. She suddenly shook her head and gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, your stories must be worth something to make Aphrodite love you so much."

"…Excuse me, my lady?" Aphrodite had shown visible improvement in interacting with her, but Atenna could have never imagined that the Goddess of Love felt something more than fondness.

Persephone tilted her had to the side, eyes wide with curiosity and looking positively adorning. Atenna was quite surprised that Persephone looked as young as herself. But of course, Persephone was a Goddess – looking old didn't really fit into the picture.

"I'm surprised you didn't know about that." Persephone contemplated revealing any more, and decided that it wouldn't hurt. Besides, Aphrodite didn't exactly say their talks were secret. "She told me that you were an orphan growing; is that correct?"

Although a tad uncomfortable with being put on the spot about her personal life, Atenna answered truthfully. "Yes, I was… I'm sorry if I don't reveal more. It's a very personal issue." Which she was starting to regret confessing to Aphrodite.

"Oh, don't worry. Aphrodite stopped herself before she could go into details. So don't think that she was telling the whole world about your past. Even still, it's the first time I've ever seen her hold back from gossiping about someone. Which proves to me how much you mean to her. I mean, this one time, she caught me and Hades doing bondage and she spread the story like wildfire. I kind of resented her for that, but I know that's how she is."

"Are you and Lady Aphrodite…close?"

"In the beginning, we hated each other. I thought she was nothing but a whore, and she thought I was a closet pervert. But overtime, we grew to really care about each other. So to answer your question, we're best friends."

"I see…"

"And to continue from where I began, Aphrodite speaks of you a lot. She shows deep affection whenever she mentions you…and hesitancy."

"Hesitancy?"

"She doesn't know the right way to approach you."

"I don't understand what you mean… I just saw her yesterday."

"She wants to be the mother you never had, but she is deathly afraid that you might reject her."

Atenna froze after that. She could not process what she just heard. It just seemed so unreal for her mind to get a hold off. She stood like a statue as time passed by.

Once Persephone grew impatient with the pause, she continued, "I thought it was kind of weird that she wanted you to be her daughter. But after seeing you for myself, I now understand the reason she loves you so much."

"… Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I felt like you should now, and I felt like if I didn't, then neither of you would get anywhere. When I said Aphrodite was scared to talk to you about it, I wasn't kidding."

"… Are you sure you didn't tell me so you could get back at her?"

"Maaaybe."

"…"

"To change the subject, what are we going to do about Hades?" Persephone directed.

"We'll…have to investigate his motives… I'm very sorry, Lady Persephone, but I'm still shocked."

"About what, Aphrodite?"

"Yes, I never thought she saw me that way."

"How do you feel about her?"

"I've grown very fond of my time with her. I care for her greatly…"

"But you don't see her as mother material, right?"

"It's not that at all. It's just… I don't know how I really feel. I mean, I've yearned for parents, and when I met Father, it was so wonderful. And getting to know Lady Aphrodite was both refreshing and fun-filled. I appreciate the fact that she visits me almost every day now, but I'm quite confused right now, to say the least."

"Do you want her as your mother or not?"

"… I do, but-"

"Then that's settled. Stop overthinking it."

"I'll need to talk to her about this."

"And mention my name, too," Persephone quipped.

"You want her to know that it was you who told me? Are not afraid of upsetting her?"

Persephone barked into laughter. "Hell no! It's payback time for all the times she spread rumours about _me_ back in the day!"

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **More coming soon. Remember, newcomer, read Counselling to know more about this story. Thanks for taking the time to read!**_


End file.
